plantszombiesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hypnotized!/Transcript
(Peashooter and Sunflower are playing Truth or Dare) Sunflower: Truth or dare? Peashooter: Dare! Sunflower: I dare you to lick the floor! Peashooter: (licking the floor) Sunflower: Okay, you've earned a point! (Peashooter keeps licking the floor) Ew, that's gross! You can stop now! Peashooter: (stops licking the floor) Truth or d- (lightning strikes) Sunflower: You must be hungry! I'll get you some chicken nuggets. Peashooter: That wasn't me! (lightning strikes again) Sunflower: (terrified) I'm scared! (lightning strikes for the 3rd time) (door opens) (Repeater is outside in the rain) Sunflower: (screams) Repeater: (Sunflower keeps screaming) SHUT UP! (Sunflower stops screaming) (gets in) Peashooter: What are you doing here? Repeater: Well.... (flashback starts) Repeater (narrating): I was in prison when... Repeater: (blows up cage) (gets out) (flashback stops) Repeater: So...That's the story. Peashooter: Where did you get TNT? Repeater: I always keep TNT somewhere. So, who wants to be my servant? Peashooter: (quickly) Not me! (runs out of the house) Sunflower: Darn it! (scene cuts to Wall-nut's house) (Wall-nut and Hypno-shroom are playing cards) Wall-nut: Peashooter? What are you doing here? Peashooter: Rep ah ah ah gah ah ah! Hypno-shroom: What? Wall-nut: OH MY GOD, IS IT TRUE? WE ARE LOST! WE ARE SO LOST! Hypno-shroom: What is he talking about? Wall-nut: His criminal brother, Repeater got out of prison. This is BAD! This is SO BAD! Hypno-shroom: Calm down! Wall-nut: NO, I WON'T CALM DOWN!!! Hypno-shroom: CALM DOWN!!! (accidentally hypnotizes him) Peashooter: W-Wall-nut? Are you okay? Wall-nut: Yes, master! Peashooter: What? Hypno-shroom: I must have hypnotized him accidentally and since you were the first one to speak to him after I hypnotized him, he thinks you're his master. Peashooter: Wow! Bring me chicken nuggets! Wall-nut: Whatever you want, master! With ketchup? Peashooter: Yep! Lots of ketchup! Wall-nut: Yes, master! Peashooter: Please, don't call me master! Call me Master Peashooter! Wall-nut: Yes, Master Peashooter! (the next day at school, Sunflower is carrying Repeater's books) Sunflower: Ow, it hurts. Carrying both your books and my books hurts my arms. And you don't only have books with you. (pulls a gun that is probably Repeater's) Why would you need a gun? This is a school! Repeater: Do as I say with no questions, servant! Sunflower: I never agreed to be your servant! Repeater: Well, you better agree, because if you don't, I'm gonna tell everyone in the school that you still ride a bike with training wheels. Sunflower: I don't still ride a bike with training wheels! Repeater: I never said you do. I said that I'm gonna TELL that you do. Sunflower: You're an evil evil plant! Repeater: You have NO IDEA! (Peashooter walks in front of them) Peashooter: Hi, siblings! (Wall-nut walks in front of them carrying his and Peashooter's books) Sunflower: At least I'm not the only one who's enslaved. Later at Peashooter's house: (Hypno-shroom and Wall-nut are there) Sunflower: You're doing WHAT? Peashooter: Uh-huh! Isn't it awesome? Sunflower: Awesome? YOU HYPNOTIZED MY BOYFRIEND! AND YOUR BEST FRIEND! Peashooter: Actually, Hypno-shroom hypnotized him. Sunflower: ACCIDENTALLY! BUT YOU ARE USING HIM! Peashooter: OK, I know what I have to do! Sunflower: Great! Because I have to do Repeater's laundry! Excuse me! (leaves with a big bag of laundry) (cries) Peashooter: Hypno-shroom, hypnotize me! Hypno-shroom: Are you sure? Peashooter: I SAID DO IT! Hypno-shroom: Okay, okay! (hypnotizes him) Peashooter: (gets to Hypnoland) Wow, it WORKED! (sees a flying fish) Excuse me, sir! Have you seen a nut. Brown? Little chubby? Flying Fish: He went inside the lake! Peashooter: Thank you! (runs towards the lake) (holds his breath) (jumps in the lake) (swims) (spots Wall-nut) (Wall-nut is about to drown) (gets him out of the lake) (breaths) Wall-nut, are you okay? Wall-nut: What do you care? You used me as your servant! Peashooter: I'm sorry! There is an exit! It's about 50 feet from here. It's really close. Wall-nut: Okay, I forgive you. Now let's go, Peashooter! (runs toward the exit) (Peashooter follows him) At Peashooter's house: Hypno-shroom: Please, wake up! (they wake up) Hypno-shroom: Guys! You're awake! Peashooter: And I promise to never use Wall-nut again! Wall-nut: Yeah, right! (all three of them laugh) Category:The Amazing Adventures of Peashooter transcripts